Naruto: Big Changes
by Ikki Kamui Shuriken
Summary: Summary: Setelah Kembali dari pelatihnanya selama tiga tahun dengan Jiraya, Naruto direkomendasikan menjadi Jounin. Bagaimanakah Naruto mengahadapi kehidupannya?
**Naruto: Big Changes**

 **By Ikki Kamui Shuriken**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure And Friendship**

 **Ranting: T**

 **Summary: Setelah Kembali dari pelatihnanya selama tiga tahun dengan Jiraya, Naruto direkomendasikan menjadi Jounin. Bagaimanakah Naruto mengahadapi kehidupannya?**

 **Warn: OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Ide Pasaran, Genius-Naru, Fuinjutsu-Naru, Childish-Naru.**

 **Not: Saya New Author, jadi jika ad kesalahan mohon di maklumi.**

 **Ket:**

"Abc"= manusia

'Abc'=Batin/dalam hati/telepati

 **"Abc"= Mahluk Summon/biju**

 **'Abc'= Summon/Biju membatin/dalam hati/Telepati**

 **Rasengan= Jutsu**

 _Dhuar = Efek_

 _ **\- Chapter 1: Back and Test -**_

Terlihat, Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga whisker di setiap pipinya berjalan bersama seorang pria tua berambut putih yang membawa gulungan besar di pinggangnya. Mereka berdua adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Jiraya. Setelah mengembara dan berlatih di luar desa selama tiga tahun, mereka akhirnya kembali ke desa kelahiran mereka, Desa Konoha.

Terlihat banyak perubahan pada diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dia yang dulunya seorang pemuda yang terkenal berisik dan pembuat onar, kini terlihat lebih santai dan tenang. Penampilannya yang dulu mencolok dengan pakaian serba orange kini sudah diganti, kini Naruto menggunakan baju putih polos dengan jaket hitam bergaris merah pada lengannya, serta celana khas Anbu lengkap Hitai-Ate Konoha di dahinya. Rambutnya juga lebih panjang, menyerupai Minato Namikaze sang Yondaime Hokage sekaligus ayahnya.

"Sudah tiga tahun, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan mereka ya?"tanya Naruto menatap awan sambil tersenyum.

"Prediksiku mereka semua sudah menjadi chunin, dan hanya kau yang masih genin hahaha"kata Jiraya dengan tawa mengejek pada akhir katanya.

"Hei jangan remehkan aku, jangan lupakan efek jutsu yang kusempurnakan dua bulan lalu"kata Naruto menatap Jiraya tajam. Membuat tawa Jiraya berhenti.

jika dia ingat, dua bulan lalu adalah saat diamana Naruto berhasil menciptakan sebuah jutsu yang mengerikan bagi Jiraya, Jutsu yang Naruto namakan **Futton: Hanakagiri no Jutsu** itu berhasil melelehkan puluhan batu raksasa dan pohon dalam waktu singkat karena sifat kabut asamnya melebihi Tehnik **Futton: Komu no Jutsu** milik Mizukage ke lima.

Kemampuan Naruto memang berkembang pesat selama berlatih bersamanya diluar desa. Bukan hanya mendapat pengalaman bertarung, dia juga berhasil mencuptakan jutsu elemen berkat bantuan jiraya. Naruto sendiri memiliki elemen Futon, Suiton, dan Katon, serta Kekkei Genkai Futton. Selain menciptakan Jutsu elemen, Naruto juga mempelajari Fuinjutsu dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah jutsu menyerupai Hiraishi no Jutsu milik Minato. Jutsu itu ia namakan Hifushiki no Jutsu(Flying Wind Formula Technique) yang membuatnya mampu menghilang dengan efek pusaran angin. Naruto butuh dua setengah tahun untuk menyempurnakan jutsu itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, aku tidak sabar menemui mereka semua"kata Naruto yang kembali menatap awan.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya melihat Gerbang desa Konoha yang membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai di Gerbang, ia langsung menyapa dua orang yang menjadi penjaga gerbang.

"Yo Izomo, Kotetsu apa kalian masih setia dengan gerbang ini"sapa Naruto pada IzuKotet. Kedua orang yang melihat Naruto sedikit terbelak karena mereka mengira mereka bertemu dengan hantu Yondaime Hokage.

"A-ah rupanya kau Naruto, tuan Jiraya"kata Izumo setelah melihat Jiraya.

"Hahaha, apa kabar Izumo, Kotetsu bagaimana keadaan Konoha?"sapa dan tanya Jiraya.

"Baik Tuan Jiraya, dan Konoha semakin membaik semenjak nona Tsunade menjabat sebagai Hokage, dan juga semua Rokie 11 sudah menjadi Chunin kecuali Neiji dan Shikamaru yang sudah menjadi Jounin"kata Izumo

"Hanya Naruto yang masih berstatus sebagai Genin"tambak Kotetsu sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan mengejek"kata Naruto menatap Kotetsu tajam.

"Dia berbicara soal fakta bocah"kata Jiraya menambah kekesalan Naruto.

"Diam saja, kau tidak membantu Ero-Sennin"kata Naruto lalu kembali menatap Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Bagaimana dengan Perkembangan Konohamaru?"tanya Naruto yang mengingat anak kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik.

"Dia lulus menjadi Genin enam bulan lalu, kini dia, Moegi, dan Udon berada dalam tim Ebisu"Jawab Kotetsu. Mendengar jawaban Kotetsu, Naruto sedikit bersedih.

"Aku bersedih karena Konohamaru mendapat sensei Mesum"kata Naruto membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu Tertawa.

"Baiklah, kami akan melapor kedatang kami dulu, Sampai jumpa Izumo, Kotetsu"kata Jiraya lalu berjalan di ikuto Naruto.

 **\- Gedung Hokage -**

Saat ini, Diruang Hokage terdapat Lima Orangyang sedang berdiskusi mengenai suatu hal.

"Jadi, ujian chunin tahun ini dilaksanakan di Suna dan Konoha?"tanya Seorang berambut Merah dengan tato bertuliskan Ai di dahinya.

"Iya, ini sekaligus akan mempererat hubungan antara Suna dan Konoha"jawab Tsunade pada Kazekage muda di depannya. Baru akan bicara lagi, suara ketukan pintu membuat sang Kazekage mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Hah, siapa yang menggangu, masuk"kata Tsunade dengan sedikit teriakan pada kata 'Masuk'.

Setelah berkata 'Masuk', Pintu ruang Hokage kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan sorang remaja setinggi 165 cm. Dialah Naruto. Tsunade yang melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Yo, Baa-Chan aku kembali"teriak Naruto dam melangkah masuk. Setelah masuk, Naruto menatap heran pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Gara, apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?"tanya Naruto pada Gara sambil tersenyum.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada Kazekage, Bocah"bukan Gara, tetapi Tsunade yang memberikan suara dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"A-apa? Kazekage? Jangan bilang jika Gara menjadi Kazekage?"tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Itu benar, sekarang aku adalah Kazekage"jawab Gara tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu terkejut Gaki"kata Seseorang dari Jendela. Mereka kemudian menatap pemilik suara itu.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan Normal?"tanya Tsunade menatap Pria itu Tajam. Ia adalah Jiraya.

"Kurasa tidak"jawab Jiraya Santai.

"Hah, sudahlah jadi laporkan perkembangannya"kata Tsunade menunjuk Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya siapa pemuda pirang itu?"tanya Temari menunjuk Naruto. Sedari tadi diam, sekarang gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan Suara.

"Naruto Uzumaki, calon Hokage terkuat di Konoha"teriak Naruto lantang.

"Naruto? Kau bocah pendek yang mengalahkan Gara di Ujian Chunin itu?"tanya Temari dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau rupanya bertambah tinggi, tapi masih terlihat lemah"ejek Temari.

"Hoi apa maksudmu gadis galak?"tanya Naruto menatap Temari Kesal.

"Diamlah bocah"bentak Tsunade membuat Naruto terdiam."Jelaskan perkembangannya"setelah Naruto diam, Tsunade kembali menatap Jiraya.

"Menguasai Fuinjutsu level 8 dan hampir memasuki level 9, menciptakan beberapa ninjutsu elemen Futon, Suiton, maupun Katon, serta Kekkei Genkai Futton, mengembangkan Rasengan, membuat tehnik menyerupai Hiraishin, dan pengalaman bertarungnya memadai untuk menjadikannya Chunin atau Jounin"jelas Jiraya membuat mereka terkejut, sedangkan Naruto hanya Nyengir.

"Aku hebat kan'?"kata Naruto Percaya Diri.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksud anda menciptakan jutsu yang menyerupai Hiraishin?"tanya Shizune.

"Dia mempelajari segel Hiraishin dari kunai milik Minato yang ada padaku, lalu dia membuat segel baru yang lebih rumit tapi hasilnya cukup hebat, terbukti dengan kecepatannya yang mampu menyaingi Minato, walau perlu 2,5 tahun Untuk meyempurnakannya"jelas Jiraya dengan sedikit mengejek Naruto pada kalimat terakhir.

'bocah yang hebat'batin Tsunade menatap Naruto

"Kau Hebat juga, Naruto"kata Shikamaru memuji Naruto

"Hehehe, itu biasa saja Shika"kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku terima usulanmu untuk menaikan tingkatan bocah itu, tapi dia harus diuji oleh Jounin pilihanku"kata Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Aku terima"kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau harus menghadapi Kakashi untuk ujian Ninjutsu, Maito Guy untuk ujian Taijutsu, Kurenai Yuhi untuk Ujian Genjutsu, dan menghadapi Shikaku dalam permainan Shogi untuk ujian Kecerdasan, bagaimana apa kau sanggup?"tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu"jawab naruto bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke Training Ground 7 besok Pagi"kata Tsunade.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku keapartemenku dulu, Jaa Gara, Shika, Shizune-Nee, Baa-Chan, Ero-Sennin, dan Gadis Galak"Kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Gadis Galak"Teriak Temari, namun sayang Naruto sudah berlari pergi.

"Bocah itu"gumam Tsunade tesenyum.

 **Time Skip - Esoknya -**

 *** Training Ground 7 ***

Saat ini, Di Training Ground 7 terdapat banyak orang dan ketua klan yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka akan melakukan Ujian untuk menentukan tingkatan Naruto.

"Baiklah ujian pertama adalah Ujian Taijutsu, Naruto Kau akan Melawan Guy"kata Tsunade yang berada di pinggir training ground kepada Naruto yang sudah berada di tengah Training Ground bersama Maito Guy.

"Apa kalian Siap?"tanya Shizune yang mengambil alih sebagai wasit pertandingan. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pertandingan Dimulai"teriak Shizune lalu melompat ke pinggir Training Ground. Setelah itu, Guy langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung, sedangkan Naruto tetap santai.

"Hoi Naruto, mana Kuda-kuda mu?"tanya Guy yang masih dalam kuda-kudanya.

"Inilah kuda-kudaku"kata Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Guy dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto kemudian mengayunkan tangannya dan bersiap memukul Guy, namun Guy menunduk dan menangkap tangan Naruto yang berusaha memukul perut Naruto. Namun Naruto melompat keatas dan mendarat di belakang Guy dengan posisi menghadap kearah punggung Guy dengan tangannya yang kini berbalik memgang tangan Guy, lalu Naruto berusaha memukul punggung Guy. Tapi Guy langsung melompat kedepan dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada Tangannya.

"Cukup hebat untuk seorang yang masih berstatus Genin"puji Guy menatap Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan sensei, ini baru dimulai"kata Naruto kembali Melesat kearah Guy. Dan beradu taijutsu dengan kecepatannya yang mampu mebgimbangi kecepatan Guy.

Setelah Beradu pukulan dan tendangan cukup lama, Naruto kemudian sedikit mengambil jarak dari Guy dan menyiapkan Taijutsunya.

 **[Yonhaken]**

Kata Naruto lalu menyerang perut Guy dengan Keempat jari tangan Kanannya yang sudah dialpisi chakra, namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Guy.

 **[Dynamic Entry]**

Teriak Guy lalu melompat dan berusaha menendang Naruto, namun Naruto menghindar dengan melompat lebih tinggi dari Guy dan berusaha memukul perut Guy, tapi tangan Guy masih mampu menahan pukulan Naruto.

Tidak sampai disitu, Guy kemudian mendaratkan Kakinya dan melakukan Salto untuk menendang Naruto, namun kaki Naruto berhasil menahan tendangan Guy. Lalu mereka melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak.

"Kau punya semangat masa muda yang hebat, Naruto-Kun"teriak Guy dengan penuh semangat

"Kau berlebihan, Guy-sensei"kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan serius"teriak Guy penuh semangat.

 **[Hachimon Tenkou no Jin: Seimon: Kai]**

Teriak Guy yang membuka Gerbang ke tiga, dan sukses membuat mereka semua terbelak karena Guy langsung membuka gerbang ke tiga.

'dia berlebihan'batin mereka Semua.

Guy kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Naruto dengan tinju yang siap memukul Naruto, Namun Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan Guy. Merekapun kembali beradu Taijutsu, dimana secara mengejutkan, Naruto mampu mengimbangi kecepatan Guy, meski beberapakali terkena pukulan. Namun Naruto juga sukses memberi Guy perlawanan yang sengit.

 _Kringgg_

Bunyi jam weker yang menandakan berakhirnya pertarungan. Guy kemudian menonaktivkan Hanchimon gerbang ke tiganya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Kau hebat Naruto-Kun"puji Guy.

"Kau bisa saja Guy-Sensei, kau masih jau lebih kuat dariku"kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, bagaiamana penilaian kalian?"tanya Tsunade pada para ketua klan.

"Taijutsu Naruto setingkat dengan Low Jounin atau Jounin"mata Shikaku memberika jawaban setelah berunding dengan para ketua klan.

"Baiklah, apa kau masih sanggup?"tanya Tsunade pada Naruto. Dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah test kedua, Test Genjutsu..""Ano, aku tidak bisa genjutsu tapi hanya melepaskan diri dari genjutsu"kata Naruto memotong perkataan Tsunade.

"Hah, jadi kau tidak akan melakuan test ini?"tanya Tsunade sedikit menghela Nafas.

"Jika hanya untuk melepaskan diri, aku bisa"Jawab Naruto.

'dasar Bocah'batin Tsunade

"Baiklah tesmu adalah melepaskan diri dari genjutsu Kurenai"kata Tsunade. Kurenai pun maju ke arena

"Kalian Siap?"tanya Shizune. Dijawab anggukan.

"Baiklah, test melepaskan diri dari genjutsu dimuali"kata Shizune.

 **[Magen: Jubaku Satsu]**

Gumam Kurenai, lalu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Lalu muncul sebuah pohon di belakang Naruto dan mengikat tubuh Naruto. Setelah itu, kurenai muncul diatas Naruto dan menodongkan Kunainya. Narito hanya menyeringai dan menutup matanya.

 **[Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten]**

Gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba, posisi mereka berubah dimana kini Kurenai yang terikat menggantikan Naruto, dan Naruto berada diatas Kurenai dan menodongkan Kunainya keleher Kurena. Semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat ulah Naruto.

"Ba-bagamana bisa?"tanya Kurena bingung.

"Heheh, Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten adalah teknik pembalik ilusi, jadi aku membalikan ilusi yang kau buat, Sensei"kata Naruto Menjelaskan. Sedangkan Kurenai saat ini berusaha melepaskan diri, namun gagal.

"Percuma Sensei, Controlku cukup kuat untuk membuat sensei tidak bisa terlepas dengan mudah"bisik Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang lepaskan aku, aku menyerah"kata Kurenai pasrah. Naruto pun melepaskan genjutsu itu.

"Ekhm, bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Tsunade dengan aura Horor.

"Ta-tadi itu hanya bercanda Baa-chan"kata Naruto yang sedikit merinding melihat aura horor Tsunade. "Jadi Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto setelah pulih dari acara merindingnya. Tsunade kemudian menatap kearah Para Ketua Klan.

"Low Jounin"kata Shikaku.

"Baiklah, test berikutnya adalah Ninjutsu"kata Tsunade. Tanpa di minta, Kakashi langsung menuju ke tengah training Ground.

"Kau tentu ingat test survival tiga tahun lalu, Kaka-Sensei"kata Naruto menatap kakashi yang masih setia pada buku orange kesayangannya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kunainya. Ternyata itu sebuah buku berwarna hijau. Jiraya yang berada di salah satu pohon hanya menyeringai. Sedangkan Kakashi mengangkat alis matanya.

"Tentu, dan buku apa itu?"kata Kakashi dan bertanya soal buku yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Judulnya Icha-Icha Making Love: Beach story, aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal buku ini dan kurasa kau akan suka, jadi aku ingin memberikan buku ini untukmu"kata Naruto membawakan buku itu kepada Kakashi dan diterima dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Jiraya yang tadi menyeringai kini tampak kesal.

'dasar bocah, padahal aku memberi itu agar dia bisa mewarisi sifatku'batin Jiraya kesal.

'akan kuhajar kau, Ero-Baka'batin Tsunade kesal pada Jiraya yang berusaha meracuni otak Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika Kalian sudah siap test ini Dimulai"kata Shizune.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menciptakan 10 Bunshin yang sudah dilengkapi dengan Rasengan dan melesat kearah Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku pemberian Naruto.

 **[Juudan Rasengan]**

Para Bunshin Naruto kemudian menyerang Kakashi satu persatu dengan Rasengan, namun dengan mudah diatasi oleh sang Jounin. Lalu ia menatap Naruto sambil menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat bunshin yang langsung dilengkapi dengan Rasengan"kata Kakashi Merapal Handseal. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

 **[Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu]**

 **[Katon: Dai Endan]**

Kakashi kemudian menyemburkan bola api berukuran cukup besar, sedangkan Naruto menyemburkan Peluru api yang seukuran dengan bola api Kakashi.

 _Dhuar_

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi setelah kedua jutsu katon itu berbenturan dan menghasilkan asap yang cukup tebal yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

 **[Futon: Daitoppa]**

Naruto kemudian meniupkan gelombang angin yang kuat sehingga menghilangkan kabut. Namun setelah kabut itu hilang Kakashi juga ikut menghilang. melihat Kakashi tidak ada di tempatnya, Naruto hanya Menyeringai, lalu melompat keatas.

"Akan kubakar kau, Sensei"kata Naruto merapal handseal.

 **[Katon: Goka Uzu]**

Naruto menyebut jutsunya dan menyemburkan gelombang api yang berputar kearah salah satu pohon di depannya. Kakashi yang bersembunyi disana harus menggunakan sunshin untuk berpindah ketempat yang lebih aman. Sedangkan Naruto yang kini mendara di salah satu pohon sedikit mendecih.

"Cih, Sunshin"kata Naruto, lalu kembali menyeringai dan merapal handseal.

 **[Ninpo: Hiringu]**

Gumam Naruto, lalu tercipta sebuah cincin api di tangan kirinya dan diarahkan ke pohon di sampingnya. Efeknya, pohon itu langsung terbakar habis dengan cepat. Beruntung Kakashi yang berssembunyi disana sempat menggunakan Kawarimi.

"Rupanya, kau berkembang dengan pesat di bidang ninjutsu"kata Kakashi yang kini sudah memperlihatkan Sharingannya.

"Wah, kau sudah serius ya Sensei, kalau begitu aku juga"kata Naruto menunjukkan wajah Seriusnya dan meraoal handseal.

 **[Suton: Daisuidan no Jutsu]**

Kata Naruto menembakkan peluru air dari mulutnya dengan intensitas yang cukup tinggi. Kakashi yang melihat itu merapal handseal Doton.

 **[Doton: Doryuheki]**

Setelah menyebut nama jutsunya, tanah di depan Kakashi membentuk dinding yang melindungi Kakashi.

 _Dhuar_

Ledakan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini asapnya tidak setebal tadi. Kakashi kemudian melompat dan kini berada di salah satu pohon.

"Kau rupanya benar-benar serius"kata Kakashi menatap Naruto tajam.

"Hn"kata Naruto serius, lalu mengambil Kunai lalu melemoarnya kearah Kakashi dan langsung merapal handseal.

 **[Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Kunai yang tadinya hanya satu kini bertambah hingga berjumlah puluhan. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung merapal handseal.

 **[Doton: Doryuheki]**

Gumam Kakashi. Dan lagi, tanah di depan Kakashi membentuk dinding yang melindungi Kakashi.

 _Jelb jleb jleb_

Kunai-kunai Naruto menancao di dinding tanah yang diciptakan oleh Kakashi, meskipun ada beberapa yang menancap disamping dan dibelakang Kakashi. Naruto yang melihat strateginya berhasil hanya menyeringai.

"Yare yare, kau menyeringai padahal kunai-kunaimu tidak melukaiku"kata Kakashi.

"Memang tidak, tapi" kata Naruto menggangtung, karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kakashi, lebih tepatnya dikunai yang menancap di belakang Kakashi.

 **[Rasengan]**

Teriak Naruto menghantamkan bola energi itu kepunggung Kakashi, dan membuat Kakashi terlempar. Tapi, tubuh Kakashi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepulan asap, pertanda bahwa itu hanya bunshin. Meskipun begitu, semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi membelakkan mata mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Yare yare, kau ingin membunuhku?"tanya Kakashi yang kini berada di pohon diatas Naruto.

"Aku tau jika itu hanya bunshin, jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku menggunakan Rasengan bukan"katanya tanpa menatap Kakashi.

 _Kringgg_

Jam weker kembali berbunyi, pertanda bahwa tesnya sudah selesai. Mereka semua yang menyaksikan pertandingan tadi kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Hebat gaki, kau bisa membuat Kakashi terdesak"kata Tsunade tersenyum.

"Ehm, bisa kau jelaskan soal tehnik perpindahan yang tadi kau gunakan, Naruto?"kata Shikaku yang kini menatap Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Oh itu adalah tehnik Hifushiki atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya Fusenko, tehnik yang meniru Hiraishin milik Yondaime-sama, bedanya level kerumitan fuinjutsu pada kertas penanda pada kunai ku adalah level 8, sedangkan Hiraishin berada pada level 9"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'bocah yang menarik'batin Shikaku.

"Tapi tadi Kakashi tidak terlalu serius"kata Chouza Akimichi.

"Meski begitu, jika dilihat dari tehnik yang dia gunakan, dia sudah layak menjadi Jounin"kata Asuma yang juga memperhatikan pertandingan tadi.

"Dia belum lulus jika dia belum menunjukkan kecerdasannya setingkat Jounin atau tidak"kata Tsunade kini menatap Shikaku.

"Shikaku kau akan bertanding Shogi dengan Naruto"kata Tsunade.

"Hah, Merepotkan"kata Shikaku.

Kemudian, Shikaku, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, dan Jiraya pergi ke rumah Shikaku untuk menyaksikan tes Terakhir Naruto, yaitu bertanding Shogi dengan Shikaku.

 **\- Shikaku Home's -**

Saat ini, Naruto tengah bertanding Shogi dengan Shikaku dan di saksikan oleh Jiraya, Shikamaru, Shizune, Tsunade, dan Yoshino yang merupakan Istri Shikaku.

Dalam permainan Shogi itu, Naruto sukses membuat sang ahli strategi harus berfikir ekstra dan membuat Shikamaru harus menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, karena selama ini ia belum pernah membuat ayahnya berpikir sekeras sekarang dalam permainan Shogi. Sedangkan Naruto yang dulunya hanya bocah cerewet berhasil membuat Sang Ayah harus berfikir keras.

'hebat, padahal aku tidak mampu membuat Tou-chan berpikir sekeras itu'batin Shikamaru menatap Naruto serius.

"Kurasa kau kesulitan, paman Shikaku"kata Naruto sedikit menyeringai karena sukses memaksa sang ahli strategi berpikir keras.

"Yah yah, kau membuat masalah yang merepotkan"kata Shikaku membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Hah, apa semua klan Nara benci hal merepotkan?'batin Naruto menghela nafas.

Setelah lama berpikir dan bermain, Shikaku akhirnya kalah untuk petama kalinya oleh Genin dalam permainan Shogi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengalahkan Sang ahli strategi"kata Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau adalah Jounin Konoha, dan kuharap kau bisa mengubah penampilanmu selayaknya Jounin"kata Tsunade.

"Yippie, aku semakin dekat untuk menjadi Hokage"teriak naruto senang. Sedangkan mereka yang ada disana hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan.

'aku heran, dia genius tapi terkadang kekanak-kanakan'batin Shikaku yang menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Nah Gaki, besok datanglah dan ambil misi pertamamu"kata Tsunade.

"Siap, Baa-chan"kata Naruto. Setelah itu merek Semua kembali kerumah masing Masing, keculai Shikaku dan Shikamaru, serta Jiraya yang menuju ke apartemen Naruto.

 **\- Apartement Naruto -**

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berbaring sambil menatap keluar Jendela di apartemennya. Ia kini ditemani oleh Jiraya yang katanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Jadi, ada apa?"tanya Naruto yang kini menatap Jiraya yang sedang menuang air untuk minum.

"Aku ingin kau merahasiakan tentang pertemuanmu dengan Itachi saat kau membahas soal Sasuke Enam bulan lalu"kata Jiraya.

Ya, enam bulan lalu Naruto dan Jiraya bertemu di Tanzaku Gai saat mereka bersantai. Tapi Itachi mendatangi mereka bukan untuk menangkap Naruto dan Kyubi, melainkan menceritakan soal kebenaran klan Uchiha dan meminta Naruto untuk menyekamatkan Sasuke dari kebencian karena Itachi takut suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan menghancurkan Konoha.

 _'aku harap kau bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kebenciannya, aku takut jika nanti dia akan menghancurkan Konoha, aku percaya kau bisa menyadarkannya'_

Kata-kata Itachi kembali tergambar dalam pikiran Naruto. Ia tau, jika Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya, bahkan Rasa sayang Itachi pada Adiknya lebih besar dari rasa sayang Itachi pada Konoha. Dan ia berjanji akan memenuhi perkataannya pada Itachi.

"Baiklah, itu akan menjadi rahasia kita untuk sementara"kata Naruto Santai.

"Selain itu, sore nanti aku akan kembali mencari tau soal Akatsuki"kata Jiraya yang kini menatap Naruto serius.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari tau soal Organisasi Itu?"tanya Naruto yang kini kemabali menatap awan melalui jendelanya.

"Ini menyangkut keselamatanmu, Gaki"kata Jiraya Yang mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Tapi, kau tau jika organisasi itu berbahaya, bagamaina jika kau ketahuan?"tanya Naruto kini memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan ketahuan, aku ini mata-mata Terhebat"kata Jiraya meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan dari Jiraya. Ia tau jika Jiraya terus mencari tau tentang Akatsuki agar dirinya bisa selamat dari ancaman Organisasi kriminal yang mengincar Biju dalam tubuhnya, karena Jiraya takut kehilangan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak. Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah kau boleh mencari tau soal Akatsuki, tapi ada syaratnya"kata Naruto mulai bangun dari posisi awalnya.

"Apa?"tanya Jiraya yang kini menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan mati, Sensei"kata Naruto tersenyum menatap Jiraya yang terkejut.

Jiraya terkejut karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya Sensei, jika bukan Ero-Sennin palingan Naruto akan memanggilnya tukang intip. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jiraya mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut murid kesayangannya itu. Jiraya kemudian tersenyum.

"Pasti"kata Jiraya Singat dengan seyuman yang masih setia di bibirnya.

"Ingat, Jika kau mati aku tidak akan pernah Memaafkanmu"kata Naruto yang kini kembali ke posisi berbaringnya.

"Heh, kau terlalu meremehkanku bocah"kata Jiraya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Jika kau mati, aku akan kehilangan orang penting dalam hidupku, jadi jangan sampai kau mati"kata Naruto yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Kau tenang saja, ku pastikan aku akan kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan selamat"kata Jiraya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali berbincang soal hal-hal kecil, dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Selain itu beberapa kali Naruto menyinggung kebiasaan Jiraya yang selalu mengintip. Sampai akhirnya Jiraya pamit untuk pergi dan mencari tau tentang Akatsuki.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan pergi sekarang"kata Jiraya yang sudah berada di pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Sensei"kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Jiraya. Jiraya pun ikut Tersenyum.

"Tentu"kata Jiraya, lalu pergi.

'kuharap, kau melindunginya Kami-Sama'batin Naruto menatap Jiraya yang sudah melompat turun.

 **\- Esoknya, Hokage Office -**

Saat ini, Naruto yang sudah menggunakanan pakaian Khas Jounin Konoha(mirip pakaian Minato, tapi rambut Naruto dipotong kayak di The Last) sedang berada di kantor Hokage bersama Neiji, Ino, dan Shino.

"Wah Naruto, kau semakin tampan saja"puji Ino agak merona saat melihat Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka kau sidah menjadi Jounin"kata Shino melihat penampilan khas Jounin milik Naruto.

"Baiklah selesaikan reuni kalian, kalian akan menjalankan misi kelas A yang berpotensi menjadi misi kelas S"kata Tsunade menjedahi reuni mereka.

"Kelas A dengan potensi menjadi kelas S, mengingatkanku pada misi kelas C pertamaku"gumam Naruto.

"Misi apa, Hokage-Sama?"tanya Lee dengan Penuh semangat.

"Misi kalian adalah Menangkap seorang missing-nin, dan ini ada kaitannya dengan misi kelas C pertama Naruto dan misi Tim Guy dengan Naruto dulu"kata Tshunade, membuat Mereka bingung, terutama Naruto.

"Di perbatasan desa dua missing-nin Kirigakure, Jinin Akebino dan Ringo Ameyuri berkeliaran, dan lagi keduanya adalah pemegang pedang legenda Kabutowari dan KIBA"kata Tsunade sedikit menekan kata 'Kiba'. Naruto dan Neiji terbelak.

"Jadi ada yang mencuri pedang itu yah?"gumam Naruto kemudian melirik Neiji.

Neiji terlihat masoh terkejut, sedangkan Shino dan Ino hanya kebingungan. Tsunade kemudoan menghela Nafas, lalu kembali berkata.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan mereka masih memiliki tambahan anggota"Kata Tsunade.

"Jika begitu, kenapa hanya kami ber empat yang ditugaskan dalam misi ini?"tanya Neiji agak bingung.

"Kalian tidak berempat, aku juga terlibat"kata Sebuah suara dari jendela, dan menampilkan Sesosok Kakashi.

"Baiklah, Kakashi akan menjadi pimpinan tim ini, Kuharap kalian berhasil"kata Tsunade.

"Nah Tim, Temui aku digerbang sepuluh menit lagi"dan dengan itu Kakashi dan Naruto langsing menghilang, sedangkan NeijiShinoIno berjalan menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk bergegas.

 **\- TBC -**


End file.
